ben_10_ultimate_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantastic
" " is the fifth episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot XLR8 skids to a halt in front of a large, concrete building. He takes a step toward it, while reverting to Titan Prime. Titan Prime touches his index and middle fingers to his right ear, causing static for a brief moment. (Titan Prime): I'm here. The place looks kinda deserted. (Fury; over the radio): Yeah, they've been hiding here for a while. It's not likely that they hired a gardener to keep the hedges trimmed. (Titan Prime): That's fair. Alright, I'm going inside. Titan Prime releases his fingers, and walks inside the building. As Titan Prime walks through the dark room, his metal boots clank on the floor. He looks around, searching for any sign of life. He radios Fury again. (Titan Prime): Are you sure they're here? (Fury; over the radio): Yes, I'm sure. Romanoff tracked them herself. If she's not reliable enough for you- (Titan Prime): -No, no. I trust her, but... I think the intel is outdated. I literally don't see a single living thing in here. (Fury; over the radio): Keep searching. They're in there, somewhere. (Titan Prime): If you say so... He continues looking around, but finds nothing. He's just about to radio Fury again, when a translucent, blue bubble appears around him. He runs into it initially, then takes a step back. He places his hands on the bubble, feeling its energy base. (Titan Prime): A force field? (He spins around, seeing that it has surrounded him.) Why would someone set a force field booby trap? Suddenly, a light on the ceiling flashes on, illuminating only Titan Prime. (Male Voice): Who are you? Why are you here? (Primus): I am Titan Prime. I was sent by Nick Fury, former director of S.H.I.E.L.D.- (Second Male Voice): “-S.H.I.E.L.D.” Is all we needed to know. A large figure comes crashing down at Titan Prime, planning to crush him. End Scene A large figure plummets toward Titan Prime, aiming to punch him with the force of a freight train. Just before the figure lands, the bubble disappears. Titan Prime takes this opportunity to jump backward, avoiding the oncoming attack. The figure lands in the light, and is revealed to be a large, rock-like man. He stands up, and rushes toward Titan Prime, who runs up the monster's arm and flips over his head, kicking him in the back on the way down. Titan Prime spins around to see his target recover, then rush toward him again. (Titan Prime): Really? Titan Prime unleashes several, quick punches to the stomach and one to the monster's face. The monster is surprised by Titan Prime's strength, but doesn't let it confuse him for long. Seemingly from nowhere, two human arms punch at Titan Prime, the arms stretching and bending like rubber. Titan Prime blocks the attacks, striking the arms with enough force to break the bones of a normal man. The arms recover, and grab Titan Prime. They then decrease their length, rapidly pulling a young man toward Titan Prime. Titan Prime dropkicks the man when he comes close, throwing him down. Titan Prime spins, holding up a hammer-punch from the monster, then jump over the beast's head, and flips him from his arms, slamming him into the ground. Another bubble appears around Titan Prime, but it quickly fades again when he is struck across the face. He punches back, flinging a blonde-haired woman back, who appears out of thin air. (First Male Voice, the young man): Sue! The young man runs over to Sue, who's fallen unconscious. (Second Male Voice): You shouldn't've done that! (Young Man): Johnny, wait! Two fireballs fly out of the shadows and strike Titan Prime in the back. He barely feels them, but turns around anyway. A dark-skinned man, slightly younger than the young, rubbery man, appears by the light of fireballs forming in his hands. He hurls two streams of fire, that merge into one, at Titan Prime. Titan Prime leaps up, and comes crashing down toward Johnny. Johnny dodges, as Titan Prime lands punching the ground. (Young Man): Ben, shut this down! The monster, Ben, runs toward Titan Prime and Johnny, catches their attention. Titan Prime spins and ducks, swiping Ben's legs out from under him. Titan Prime catches Ben, and throws him at Johnny, but he only goes about three feet. Johnny rushes in, launching more fire at Titan Prime, who take sit without any serious damage. The young man steps away from Sue, as she wakes up, and proceeds to whip his arms around Titan Prime, getting punches in whenever he can. Ben stands up and begins punching Titan Prime himself, the three of them slowly wearing him down. Titan Prime kneels down, then slams the dial of the Omnitrix down as it pops up. Everyone looks away from the blinding light. When the light from the transformation fades, Titan Prime is gone, but there is a small patch of ice on the ground where he was. (Ben; his voice deep and altered): Where'd he go? (Cool, unseen voice): I'm around... Big Chill rises out of the ground and fades into tangibility, wings closed. He lands and faces the four young adults standing in front of him. They back away slowly, unsure of what they've just seen. (Big Chill): What? You've never seen a shape-shifter before? (Ben): This thing is that guy? (Johnny): Don't matter, we're still gonna beat him. Johnny generates and hurls streams of fire at Big Chill. End Scene The fire blazes all over Big Chill's body, hardly affecting him. Johnny quickly realizes this and stops. (Big Chill): My Necrofriggian form can withstand extreme temperatures on both ends of the spectrum, your powers are useless. (Ben): But mine ain't! (He leaps into the air, coming down at Big Chill with a powerful punch.) Big Chill becomes intangible and phases through Ben, freezing him in a solid block of ice. Big Chill is suddenly trapped in one of Sue's force fields, which he phases through without any trouble. He then opens his wings and flies toward her, aiming to punch her. Sue raises a blue energy dome around herself, which Big Chill phases through. Ice forms all around the dome, trapping her inside even after the shield dissipates. Big Chill returns to tangibility, and spins just in time to catch two punches from the young, rubbery man. He sends ice down the man's arms, freezing them solid. The young man backs away to avoid his arms being shattered. (Sue): Reed! (Big Chill): You guys have just the oddest of names... (Big Chill flies down to meet Johnny at his face, and folds his wings back into a cloak.) Are you going to surrender, or will you join your friends? (Johnny): You tell me, Bug-eyes. FLAME ON! Johnny becomes completely engulfed in fire and tackles Big Chill, taking flight and smashing through the wooden roof. Big Chill separates from Johnny, and flies backward to recuperate. (Fury; after static on the radio): I'll assume since we haven't heard from you in a few minutes, you found them. (Big Chill): Yeah, and they aren't coming quietly. (Fury): Do you need assistance? (Big Chill): I've got it covered. This human torch kid is putting up a fight, but I'll handle him. The scene flips to Fury standing at the helm of the Helicarrier. (Fury): If you say so. (The radio cuts out.) Stark! Tony enters the room through sliding, metal doors. (Tony): You wanted to see me? (Fury): Yeah... Bowman's having a little trouble bringing in the kids. (Tony): You want me to help him out? (Fury): Just to expedite the process. I'm sure he can handle it, but we're on a time schedule. (Tony): No problem. (He clenches his fist, and the Mark 42 flies in through the sliding doors, and forms over his body. (Iron Man): I'll be back in an hour. Iron Man flies through the windshield as it opens, and blasts into mach two toward the island. Back at the Baxter Facility, Big Chill and Johnny are exchanging beams of ice and fire, respectively. The beams cross each other from time to time, but each caster remains untouched. Johnny begins to get irritated, and flexes, increasing the intensity of his fire. He launches a powerful stream of fire that strikes Big Chill and injures him, knocking him out of the air. Big Chill is able to catch himself just before smacking the ground. He takes back to the air, watching Johnny start to charge him. Iron Man makes it to the airspace above the island and halts, watching the fight take place. Big Chill fires his ice beams, slowing Johnny down. Johnny flies backward a ways, then screams as he explodes into white-hot flame. He rockets toward Big Chill, this time the ice melting and turning into steam before it reaches his body. (Big Chill): I'll have to turn this up a notch. Big Chill smacks the Omnitrix, evolving it. (Big Chill; as he is transformed): Ultimate Big Chill! Ultimate Big Chill hurls a stream of fire from his hand at Johnny, whose white-hot flames begin to break down. He grunts, increasing the temperature again and gaining speed. Ultimate Big Chill begins using both hands to slow Johnny, but this only works for a short amount of time before he increases the temperature again. Johnny screams as his body becomes completely shrouded by blue fire. The burst of fire from his body leaves a massive scorch mark on the ground below him, and has Ultimate Big Chill covering his face from the heat. (Iron Man): Jarvis, what did he do? (Jarvis): It appears he's become a supernova of sorts. (Iron Man): We have to step in. (Jarvis): That is not advisable. His intense heat could melt your armor before you got close. Bowman should be able to handle this in his current form. Johnny bolts toward Ultimate Big Chill again. Ultimate Big Chill hurls a stream of fire from his hand at Johnny, but it doesn't work. (Ultimate Big Chill): Damn! Ultimate Big Chill hurls adds his other hand, making the stream of fire eve more intense. This still does little to slow Johnny down. In and last ditch effort, Ultimate Big Chill takes a deep breath then launches a massive stream of fire from his mouth and both hands. The plasma beam overtakes Johnny's body, completely hiding him. Johnny quickly falls from the fire, plummeting to the ground. (Jarvis): He is unconscious, sir. Iron Man takes to the air and rockets toward Johnny. He slows down as he grabs Johnny, bringing him to the ground at a safe speed. Ultimate Big Chill lands and reverts to Titan Prime, who then walks to Iron Man and Johnny. (Titan Prime): Nice catch. (Iron Man): You didn't go after him? (Titan Prime): Ultimate Big Chill isn't a fast flier. I wouldn't have caught him. (Iron Man accepts this, as he doesn't really have any reason to distrust Titan Prime.) Come on, we've got to untrap the others. Titan Prime walks back into the building, and Iron Man follows close behind. End Scene Titan Prime, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, Nick Fury, and Thor are standing in front of the “Baxter kids,” who sit at the round, glass table. Ben is standing next to the table, as he doesn't want to break anything. (Director Fury): Y'all motherfuckers have been giving S.H.I.E.L.D a hard-ass time trying to track you down. (Sue): Why do you want us here? (Director Fury): We want to train you. (Johnny): Train us? (Captain America): Yes. We see potential in you. Potential to do fantastic things. (Reed): How? We haven't done anything useful with our powers. (Titan Prime): But you're good people. You want to do good, yes? Reed, Sue, and Johnny nod, but Ben stands almost entirely still. (Iron Man): Grimm, you seem reluctant to join the conversation. (Ben): I don't care about this. I'm a freak, a... thing. I don't fit in with the rest of you. (Titan Prime): Ben, I'm not human. (The “Baxter kids” all look to Titan Prime surprised.) I'm a cyborg... my bones are made of an indestructible metal and I have a microchip in my brain that allows me to memorize fighting styles, and shut down my regular brain in combat. I'm literally a living weapon. (Ben): I don't feel so out-of-place now... (Hawkeye): Regardless, we've already made costumes for you. (Reed): Costumes? A clothes rack slides out from the wall, carrying three black costumes, with blue details and a white circle with the number “4” in the center of the chest, and a black pair of shorts that has a similar design, but with the 4 in the center of the waist, like a belt buckle. The full costumes have an Avengers' “A” on the right shoulder, and the shorts have one on the lower part of the right leg. (Black Widow): Everyone wears them, even you, Ben. (Spider-Man): Wait hold on, They get Avengers costumes and I don't? (Thor): On the contrary, my friend. (Nick Fury): We made you one too. Another rack slides out from the wall, holding a Spider-Man costume that has some black detailing and an Avengers' “A” on the right shoulder. (Iron Man): And, I made you something... (He takes two, small arm guards from a compartment in his armor, and hands them to Spider-Man.) They're web shooters. They have multiple settings like: standard webs, nets, balls or bullets, parachutes, etc. Spider-Man immediately removes his current web-shooters and puts on the new ones. (Spider-Man): Thanks, Iron Man. (Iron Man): Please, now that the Fantastic Four are a part of the team, we can reveal our names. (Reed): “Fantastic Four?” (Titan Prime): Yeah, we gave y'all's sub-team a name. You get to pick your own alter egos, though. (Sue): The Invisible Woman. (Johnny): Come on, you had to know I was gonna pick the Human Torch. (Ben): I'll just call myself what I am... The Thing. (Director Fury): And you, Reed? Being the leader of this team, you should have a very specific name. (Reed): Well... I guess Mr. Fantastic. That sounds alright. (Titan Prime): Done and done... We'll catch up later, but right now I need a nap. (Johnny): Me too... The camera zooms out and away from the Helicarrier, fading to black with the background music. The End Characters *Bryce Bowman **Titan Prime *Nick Fury *Iron Man Minor *Reed Richards (acting villain) *Sue Storm(acting villain) *Johnny Storm (acting villain) *Ben Grimm(acting villain) Alien Forms *XLR8 *Big Chill (first appearance) **Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) Major Events Trivia *Titan Prime is known as Bryce Bowman *Bryce/Titan Prime Was attacked by the Fantastic Four